Call me Phantom
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: AU! Danny isn't a Fenton, so when Danny is turned half ghost and taken in by Clockwork how different is his life? DxE pairing, don't like don't read! Rated: T because I say so. Story 'plot' belongs to smallvillephantom! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm evil, pure evil. _ I take way to much pleasure in tortuing the characters. Anyway this is an AU story (duh) based off the 'backstory' from smallvillephantom14's story Glowing isn't All That Bad. It's a great story and the author is amazing, and was kind enough to let me write this so go check it out! :D **

**I don't own DP because if I did it would be more for teens and, hopefully, way better! (Sorry Butch Hartman! :P ) And the main 'plot' to this story belongs to smallvillephantom! **

**So anyway please enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

"_Freak!' His father calls from the other room. 'Get out here and grab me another beer!"_

_The 13 year old boy shifted slightly in nervousness before putting down his space-ship modal. He moved quickly and silently into the kitchen, moving over to the fridge. He opened it and wrinkled his nose as the gross smell coming from inside._

_He sighed slightly, taking out the molded pizza his mom had bought a month ago, and tossed it into the trash. He looked back inside, most of the space take up by beer and wine (His dad and mom's favorite drinks respectively), and snatched up the closed of the beers._

_He hurried back into the living room, popping the top off with the bottle opener he had gotten on the way out, and handed it silently to the bear of a man on the couch. He wasn't like a bear height wise so much as in weight, it made Danny wonder how he was able to get up when his neck had three more chins then it was meant to. It made him almost glad he took after his mother in structure._

"_Now get lost, kid. My game is on." His father says carelessly._

_Danny just nodded quietly and walked away, he was use to his father not thanking him and ignoring him, it was nothing new to him. _

_The front door opened and his mom walked in. Her long brown hair tied back in a fancy braid, long thin body barely covered by her mini-dress. Gold hoop earrings hung from her ears, make up covered her face. Her lips were painted red and her violet eye-shadow seemed to make her byzantium eyes (like his) sparkle. _

_She took off her purse and set it to the side. "I'm home!"_

_His dad turned to look at her with his mud brown eyes before shrugging. "Whatever. When's dinner?"_

_His mom sighed. "I'm too tired to cook, tonight was busy. We can just call take out."_

_Danny looked down when she said busy. His mom was a waitress at some club. His dad may not know what she meant but Danny did, it meant she had been 'hanging-out' with some other guy again. The only reason Danny knew was because one of then had come home with her one time when his dad was out at the bar with his friends._

_His mom wasn't as bad as his dad, she at least acknowledge him from time to time and not to just ask for her wine, so he had promised that he wouldn't tell dad._

_His mom patted him on the head absently as she walked by him, going into the kitchen to make the call for take out again._

_He stayed his room the rest of the night, only coming to get his food when it got there and for the bathroom. His parents didn't give him a bed time so by the time 11:30 had rolled by he was still wide awake. He could hear them arguing about something in the living room but chose to ignore it in favor of reading his space books._

_He had heard them fight plenty of times before, he use to cry and hold one of his stuffed toys till they stopped but after his dad took them all away (saying he was a boy and didn't need girl-y baby toys) so now he just ignored it and worked on his modals or read books. _

_He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice their voices had gotten closer to his door until it was thrown open. He flinched back in shock as his father stormed in, mom hanging off his arm as she tried to pull him back._

"_Leave him alone!' She cried, make up smearing on her cheeks. 'It's not his fault! I made him promise! Don't you dare hurt him!"_

_Danny took this on in shock, not understanding what was playing out before him._

"_But the stupid kid went along with it!' His dad hissed, hand tightening around the belt Danny just noticed. 'You wait woman, your punishment is next."_

_Danny yelped as he father moved closer, he tried scrabbling backwards but the taller male just grabbed him by his unruly brown hair. He hissed in pain as he was pulled off his bed and onto the floor, face being shoved into the dusty carpet._

_His mother continued to try to wrestle his dad off of him, but it was useless because of his larger size. Danny tried to wiggle free but the same weight that kept his mom from moving his dad kept him pressed on the ground._

_He felt the belt hit his back making him gasp at the strong sting that was left behind. His eyes misted slightly as it hit three more times. He let out gasps and small sobs every time, till his mom finally got in a lucky hit._

_She was crying too, she pulled her fist back as far as she could and throw it back into dad's jaw. There was a small crack sound and dad yelled in pain. Dad turned his fierce mud colored eyes at her, he let go of the belt and back-handed mom away._

_She cried out in pain as the back of her head met the wall with a harsh thud. She dropped like a doll to the ground, not moving._

_Danny slipped from under his dad and ran to her. "MOM!"_

"_Rat!' His dad hissed. 'This is entirely your fault! When I get my hands on you!"_

_Danny ran as fast as he could, trying to get to the front door and hopefully away from here. His dad caught up to him in the living room, throwing him into the couch and making both him and his dad's forgotten beer fall on the ground. Some had landed on his face and in his mouth making his throat burn. He gagged and tried to cough it out but his dad now had his knee on his chest, pressing down enough to make it hard to breath._

"_Now I'm going to kill you, you little freak." He growls darkly, pulling a pocket knife from his pants._

_Danny acted without thinking, he grabbed the beer bottle's neck and swung it at hard as he could at his father's temple. When he dropped the knife in pain Danny kicked him in the gut and quickly crawled from under him. Without looking back he ran out the door, around the corner, and down the block. Not once looking back until their- his old house was completely out of view._

Danny woke up suddenly at the sound of thunder. He sighed quietly and crawled out of his box, yes box. He had been on the streets for about 3 months now, ever since that night. He sighed again, he had found a newspaper and learned what happened after he left.

His mom was dead, head fractured after hitting the wall and had died instantly. The neighbors had told the police about his dad's abuse to him and mom, so his dad was sentenced to 6 years in prison for homicide, attempt at homicide and child abuse.

The police were looking for him, he knew that by all the 'Have you seen this kid?' posters all over town. So he went to the next town over, he didn't want to be put in some foster home; he had heard those could sometimes be worse then being on the streets and he wasn't willing to take the chance.

He scavenged from trash cans and sometimes recycling bens. He would take then to the recycling places and get money to get food. He had bought a new shirt, a cheap but thin one, since his other one had rips from when he was hit with the belt. His back had some scars from it, being as he had been able to get them treated properly. 4 lines that went from his left shoulder to his right hip sometimes were crossing over each other but mostly staying straight. He had bought a long sleeve turtle neck, because he didn't want people to see the scars and winter would be coming soon anyway.

He was 'camping' in an alley for now, since the storm looked strong.

He shuddered when he saw a small flash of lightning and heard the boom of thunder.

Suddenly he noticed out of the corner of his eyes a green glow. His curiosity peaked and he walked slowly towards it. He turned the corner that lead deeper into the alley and his ocean blue eyes widened in surprise. It was round, it glowed an eerie green that lit the whole alley and floated in midair. Danny felt drawn to it for some reason and couldn't stop him self from walking towards it. It was small actually, only as big as a computer monitor, but seemed to be growing bigger. An odd feeling sent it self in Danny's gut as his hand slowly went to reach it.

He hesitated for a moment, slightly pulling his hand away, before shaking off the feeling.

Just as his fingers touched it lightning flashed, a pen-prick feeling traveled though his body before it went numb. He heard him self scream in pain just before all faded to black.

* * *

**The songs I was listening to while writing this were: _Sweet Dreams (Are made of this) by (Emily Browning version), Pain by Three Days Grace, _and _Now Your're Gone by Bass Hunter._**

**Hope you liked! :D R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't think of much to say now. 6_6"**

**Enjoy Chapter 2! **

* * *

Clockwork Master of Time watched over his time screens with a sharp eye. Or to be more specific, one young boy by the name of Danny.

He internally winced at the boy's pained screams then sighed in relief and regret as he pasted out. Despite what other's like to say about him, he did not enjoy other's pain. In a way he was like an human judge, he couldn't act biased to any case without disastrous results.

The last time he had was during the rule of Parish Dark, or before he turned into a tyrant Lukas Pandorn. He had been a good and humble king at first, until Clockwork had interfered. Clockwork had seen he would take a dark path and warned that if he didn't change his ways he would be dethroned and locked away.

Lukas had not liked that at all, as you would imagine. He began killing other spirits and turning them into a mindless army. It was a brutal battle but after some time and with luck they had caught him by surprise and locked him along with his loyal second in commend, Fright Knight, away.

Many had been lost and Clockwork trying to interfere had only made what he had tried to prevent happen sooner. He was not under a sort of "probation" by the Observents, which he scoffed at since they were noting more then one-eyed annoyances; but he played along, he felt sorry over the lives he had taken a small part in taking and promised him self to be far more cautious in his meddling (only when it was needed of course).

He closed off his tower some others could only find it if he wanted them too (except the Observents, they got past whither he liked it or not. He swears they are more annoying then the Box Ghost!)

He shook his pointless thoughts away and made a portal to the newest resident of the Ghost Zone. He disappeared from his tower in a spin of clock hands and reappeared in the alley where Danny still lay unconscious.

The boy was smaller and far thinner then a boy his age should be. His brown hair sticks out at odd angles from the lightning strike, some edges still smoking. It was long now from not being cut in 3 months and almost touched his shoulders. His head was turned to the side facing Clockwork, face still scrunched slightly in pain.

Clockwork however did wince when he saw Danny's left hand, the one that had touched the forming portal.

The lightning mixed with the ectoplasm, basically the opposite of human skin, had burned most of the skin away leaving it looking like a hand shaped piece of charcoal. Sadly because of the ectoplasm now running though the boy's body it will stay the way it is. He will be able to use it, but it will be permanently weaker then it use to be.

Clockwork hopes the super strength all ghosts naturally get will help.

Clockwork sighed and picks the frail boy up gently, holding him close to his grandfather clock core, hoping the faint but constant tick might ease the child.

His lip twitched up when it did and Danny's face relaxed slightly.

"Come little Phantom.' Clockwork mutters Danny. 'Many great things await you…in time."

The clock hands appeared again and the two were whisked back to Clockwork's tower.

From there Clockwork floated to a small room he had set up for Danny and laid hem on the bed. He ran his hand though Danny's hair and saw where the roots of his hair where getting lighter and had the faintest of glows.

"It will take time for your ghost half to fully form. We will speak about this later, when you are actually awake." Clockwork says in amusement.

He ran his glove covered hand though Danny's hair one more time before leaving the room. He closed the door softly behind him.

/_\ _**-48 hours later- /_\**_

Danny's eyes fluttered open slowly. His body felt sore all over, most of all his left hand. He raised his right hand and ran it though his hair, it was long now so he made a mental notice to cut it at some point.

He realized that he wasn't in his box but a really comfortable, but of course that could just be from lying on the ground for 3 months, bed. His eyes widened as he gasped slightly, looking around wildly. He was in a small bedroom, all that was there was the bed he was on, a side table and a desk in the corner. There was no windows and only one door on the other side of the room.

Ignoring the ache in his body he stood up slowly and made his way to the door.

His mind raced, trying to remember how he got there. All he really remembered was a flash of green, the smell of ozone and a blinding pain going though his body.

He opened the door with his right hand and found him self in a corridor.

He debated if he should go or stay but figured staying in one place might not be the best idea. Whoever had brought him here had to be around here somewhere and he wasn't going to wait for him/her to come to him and possibly be a killer or something

Ok that maybe exaggerating; but after dealing with his father for his whole life and add the 3 months alone on the streets he had a right to be paranoid of others.

He walked down the wall and took a left then a right and came to some big doors. He hesitated before he opened it enough to peak his head in.

When he did his jaw dropped.

The room was full of clocks, tons and tons of clocks. The room was huge and clocks sitting on shelves and tables and…

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Danny gasps looking at the glowing clocks that floated innocently in the air.

"They are clocks, Phantom,' A voice says behind. 'I figured you would know this."

Danny yelped in surprise, jumping into the room and spinning around.

"AHHHHHH!" Danny screams falling backwards at the sight before him.

It was a man with blue skin, red eyes with a lightning scare going over the right eye. He had a dark purple cloak on with the hood up, it was kept together by a gear on his shoulder. Under it was a purple tunic with a grandfather clock in the middle of his chest; gloves covered his hands with three watch on each. Their was a belt around his waist with a pocket watch on a chain connected to it. Instead of legs he had one wispy tail, and a staff with a stop watch on top was held in his hand.

All in all he didn't look human at all.

Which made Danny next action reasonable; he screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

Clockwork's eyes flickered with amusement as he shook his head. He pressed the button on his stop watch staff calling out "Time out!"

Danny froze mid run, both legs in the air and mouth still wide mid-scream.

Clockwork floated to in front of Danny, waving his staff so only his head was unfrozen.

"Please don't eat me!" Danny cries, staring at Clockwork fearfully.

Clockwork waited a moment for Danny to calm down before he spoke. "I will not eat you, Daniel."

"You know my name?!' Danny asks in shock. 'What are you?"

"To answer your first question; yes I know your name, your birthday your favorite color and so on. I know everything. To answer your second,' Clockwork smirks slightly. 'I am a ghost, the Ghost of Time to be exact."

Danny bleached. "Y-You're a ghost?"

Clockwork nodded and releases Danny, placing him on the ground. "Yes, but know not all ghosts are evil, young Phantom."

If Danny noticed the name Clockwork called him he didn't say anything. He was in shock, ghosts were real and one was right in front of him.

"Where am I?" Danny asks looking around. He noticed what looked like a window, but it couldn't be; there was nothing but swirling green outside of it.

"You are in my tower in the Ghost Zone." Clockwork says.

"Ghost Zone?' Danny raises an eyebrow. 'Weird name, what's a Ghost Zone?"

"It is where ghosts, for the lack of a better term, live. Ghosts actually do feel emotions and eat and sleep. Basically everything humans do but we have pasted on and normally are only still here for one or more reasons. It is parallel to the human world and at times natural portals form between the two, allowing anyone or thing to get though. Luckily they are normally weak and don't stay open long." Clockwork explains calmly.

"So…Why am I in the Ghost Zone?" Danny asks in confusion.

"What do you remember of last night, Phantom?" Clockwork returns.

"I remember a flash of green, the smell of ozone and…pain." Danny say rubbing his left hand, only to feel crispy skin.

He looked down and looked at his burned hand in horror. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND?!"

Clockwork moved closer and put a firm hand on the hyperventilating teen's shoulder. "Calm down, Phantom and I will explain."

"Why do you keep calling me Phantom?!' Danny cries. 'My name is Danny, not Phantom."

"Your ghost name is Phantom, that is why I'm calling you that." Clockwork's voice was still calm.

"Wha-?' Danny's brows knot in confusion. 'What do you mean 'ghost name?' I'm human, not a ghost!"

"Not completely, I'm afraid.' Clockworks says. 'You were hit by lightning last night while touching a forming portal. Ectoplasm is covering your DNA, making you half human and half ghost, a halfa."

"But…I don't feel dead.' Danny says touching his chest and face. 'I still feel my heart beat!"

"You would have your heart beat in human form, but you will not when you're in your ghost form. It will take some time for it to completely form, but it had already started to form." Clockwork says.

"Huh?" Danny mutters.

Clockwork makes a mirror appear, handing it to Danny.

Danny gasped as he looked him self over. His skin, which uses to only have a light tan, had darkened a bit. His eyes that use to be a Byzantium purple had flakes of toxic green, making them an odd dark gray/brown color. He shuddered at the brown part, his dad's mud colored eyes glaring at him flashed in his mind. What really caught his eye was the white streak in the middle of his head.

He gave Clockwork a bewildered look. "Huuuhhhhh?"

"All ghost change in some way when they pass, some drastically, like my self, and some change less noticeably, like your self.' Clockwork says. 'You are still in the development of your ghost half so you will change more and when you are able to change between ghost and human your powers will begin growing."

"Powers?" Danny asks in awe.

"All ghosts can fly, turn intangible and invisible. Most can shot ectoplasm blast in someway, and other powers depend on the ghost them selves." Clockwork confirms, lip twitching at Danny excited look.

"I can fly?" Danny says, practically buzzing at the thought.

"Now come,' Clockwork says, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder and pulling him along. 'I'm sure you're hungry and after that you will need rest. We can talk more later."

* * *

**Hope you liked! :D R^R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy (3 days late) 4th of July! XD I have no excuses so please just read this really short chapter. 6_6" Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Danny was reading one of Clockwork's thousands of books in the library. He had been at Clockwork's tower for five days now, not including when he was unconscious the first two days, making a week. He still couldn't really believe it, ghosts were real!

…And he was half ghost.

He never thought of this ever happening, ever. After all who would?

He sighed and rubbed his charred hand gently. He remembered what Clockwork had told him that first day while they ate.

_Danny sat at the table, shifting nervously as he watched Clockwork make sandwiches. "You…You never told me what happened to my arm."_

"_No I did not, we did get a little side tracked I believe. Didn't we?' Clockwork replies without turning around. 'Would you like the long or short explanation?"_

"_Uhh…short.' Danny says rubbing his neck with his un-charred hand. 'I have a feeling I won't understand the long."_

_Clockwork sent him an amused look over his shoulder before putting the finishing touches to their food and walking to the table and setting the two plates down. "When the lightning got attracted to the energy the portal was making and with it hitting at the moment you touched the portal; the mix of electricity and ectoplasm gave you a permanent 3__rd __degree burn."_

_Danny blinked in shock. "So…my arm will always be like this?"_

_Clockwork gave him a sorrowful look. "Yes. When the ectoplasm joined your DNA it gave you basically speed healing. It repaired most of the damaged skin but was not able to heal all of it. You can still use it, but it will be weaker then your other. With training when your powers come in, along with your added strength as a ghost, should make it two where it's weaker state with hardly be noticed."_

_Danny rubbed the hand, feeling the rough and crispy like texture. To get his mind off it he looked at Clockwork with interest. "Added strength? What do you mean?" _

_Clockwork's eyes showed pity and a bit of amusement at Danny's not so settle subject change. Still he went along with it, which Danny was grateful for. "Well all ghosts get it…"_

After that they continued to talk for a while before Danny became tired. Danny sighed and decided he wanted to take a quick shower to relax him self.

He left the book on a small table next to the chair he had been on and walked back to his room. Once he reached it he grabbed some spare clothes Clockwork had gave him and moved to the room next to his. Don't ask him why there wasn't a door between the two Clockwork was just weird.

He put his new clothes on the counter before taking off his shirt. He looked up at the mirror and gasped.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouts.

He looked down at his chest, or more specify the little white glowing, hairs on it.

Clockwork floated in calmly, lips twitching at Danny's bewildered look. "I see you have found one of the other side effects as well."

"Why is my chest hair glowing?!" Danny asks, not even notice he was shirtless in front of someone.

"Your ghost half it growing, remember?' Clockwork asks with a raised brow. 'It will go through adolescence with you. Your hair is going to be white as a ghost so your hair is turning white."

Danny suddenly blushed a bright red. "…All of it?"

Clockwork nodded making Danny blush even more, if that was possible.

Danny seemed to finally notice his shirtless state and quickly ushered Clockwork out, once the door had slammed shut behind him Clockwork let him self give a small quiet chuckle.

"If anything you with be amusing to have around, little Phantom." Clockwork says to him self as he floats back to the viewing room.

After Danny's shower he relaxed and red for bed. He had been reading most of the day, but it gets tiring after a few hours.

As he was drying his hair he noticed the white streak had gotten bigger, taking up most of the top of his head. He sighed; it was still weird to think he was slowly becoming a ghost, at least half of one.

After putting on his new clothes he went to his room and fell on the bed, sleep coming quickly.

* * *

**SO SHORT! D'X Hope you liked! :) R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried guys! D: I tried to write as much as I could but it just wouldn't let me write more. Hope you guys like anyway.**

* * *

The following days were actually fun for Danny. He got to learn new stuff under Clockwork, well new stuff to him since his parents use to 'home school' him; which was normally Danny just doing math to see if his father needed more beer. He got to roam around Clockwork's tower, which was HUGE, and even got lost a few times.

Slowly the white spread more and more, his eyes were now a green/blue (mostly green) and seemed to have a faint glow to them.

Danny slept soundly in his bed, till he gave a small gasp. Just as a small puff of ice cold air left Danny's lips Clockwork floated in though the door.

Clockwork watched the breath fade into nothing before looking back at Danny. "It's time."

He ran a gloved hand though Danny's hair before disappeared back though the door.

Danny's Dream:

_Danny was in complete darkness. He looked left and right in confusion._

"_Uhhhh.' He looked around again for any signs of life (or unloving or whatever). 'Hello? Anyone there?"_

_To answer him two pupil less eyes opened a few away from him. They were blood red and had an unreadable expression in them. The eyes seemed to glow and lighted what looked like blue skin around them._

"_Clockwork?' Danny asked cautiously, he was the only ghost he knew of that had blue skin and red eyes, well he hadn't met any other ghost yet either. 'Clockwork is that you?"_

_A mouth appeared below the eyes, widening into what looked like a Cheshire grin. Sharp fangs glinted in unseen light making the body-less eyes and mouth more creepy._

"_Run." The mouth says bluntly and Danny doesn't need to be told twice._

_Feeling his heart pounding harshly in his chest he spun on his heel and ran as fast as he could._

_He didn't know where he was going but the face gave him the creeps and he wanted to be as far from it as possible. He even zigzagged a few times just to make sure it wasn't following him. Soon the pounding in his chest was too hard for him to handle and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath._

_He turned over onto his back and tried to get his breathing back. His chest rose and lowered so much you would think something was trying to break out of it._

_A glow came from next to him and he turned his head to look at it._

_It looked like him, but different at the same time. The boy was deathly pale, almost to the point of looking like a corpse, with glowing green eyes. The boy's hair was pure white and looked like snow under moon light. There was a white mask around his eyes that covered the upper parts of his face and eyebrows. It mixed with skin so well it was hard to see it at first._

_The boy had a thin looking gray long-sleeve shirt, white gloves covered the boy's hands and they rested on the black pant covered hips. What Danny believed to be dark gray combat boots with white straps covered the boy's feet and gave him an extra inch of height._

"_About time you got here.' The boy quips with a small smirk. 'I got done forming what felt like hours ago!"_

"_Forming?' Danny asked in confusion as he shakily stood up. The thumping in his chest slowly faded the closer he got to the white hair-ed boy. 'Who are you?"_

"_You.' The other says simply with a shrug. 'Or technically the 'Ghost half of you. As soon as we get put together you'll officially be half ghost."_

"_What about you?" Danny asks, will he have a voice in his head all the time?_

"_I'm just a part of your brain helping you get though the change. Your body is going though the pain of the transformation but the brain needs to accept its happening or you could likely become a vegetable.' The double/brain hallucination/whatever says carelessly._

"_Sooo...How do we do it?" Danny asks, he really didn't want to become a vegetable._

"_Say 'I now accept being half ghost.' Then take my hand." The boy says holding out his glove covered hand._

_Danny hesitated before sighing and straightening up. "I…I now accept being half ghost."_

_Before he could lose his nerve he shoved his hand into the other boy's._

_A cold tingle went though him and a flash of light blinded him._

Dream over:

Danny's eyes shot opened and he felt him self falling.

"AHHHH!" He cries as he falls back on his bed with a thud.

He sat up and saw his whole room covered in frost and snow. What surprised him though was he didn't feel cold like he should have being in this snowy wonderland.

"You're finally awake I see." Clockwork says as he flies in, a tray with a cup with steam coming off of it in his hands.

"W-What happened?" Danny asks as a puff of mist came from his mouth.

"You're ice core has now awakened, and since it had so much bottled up energy it let it out." Clockwork looked around the room with a bit of humor in his eyes. "A bit more then I believed it seems."

Clockwork handed the cup to Danny, who saw it had hot chocolate in it. "Your ghost half is fine in this condition but since you human half isn't you need to watch it for the next few days. You will get tired easily, but soon you'll get back to normal."

Danny nodded and sipped the hot chocolate. "So I'm half ghost?"

"Yes.' Clockwork says taking a small mirror from inside his cloak. 'Look for your self."

Danny took the mirror and looked. He looked just like the boy from the dream, right down to the mask on his face. He hadn't even felt it! He raised his hand and ran it over the mask, it was smooth but felt durable. He took it off with ease, no straps or anything it just sat on his face, and noticed his eye brows were white but the roots of them were still brown.

He slipped the mask back on and couldn't help but grin. "Sweet."

* * *

**He is now Batman...jk. :P Lol hope you guys liked, R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! :D I found my notes! They some how got under my bed. o_O I have no clue how. Anyway I'm so sorry guys! DX Barely 3 pages on microsoft word! Ugh, feel like I'm insulting both my self and you guys with barely written chapters. :( I'm a horrible author! *hides in corner to cry* Enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

Danny spent some time with Clockwork training his powers. So far he could do what the average ghost could do, his ecto blasts could use a bit of work but he was getting better. His ice powers were taking some time to work, but Clockwork said that was normal.

"They will manifest them selves when the time is right." Clockwork reassured him, though he felt something about his words had a deeper meaning.

Clockwork had said that he needed to go to 'The Far Frozen' to talk to their leader, Frostbite, about training Danny with his ice powers when they showed them selves. He said he would be gone a day or two, which Danny found funny since you can't really tell what time it was in less you looked at the clocks around the tower. Outside was nothing but green with a few random clock parts floating in the air.

"I must warn you that the tower is protected, so after the outside doors close they lock them selves. So if you do go outside, but since you don't know the area around here I would advise not to, make sure the door doesn't close. Make sure you don't break anything and don't touch my viewing glasses, understood?" Clockwork says firmly.

Danny was reading a book as he lay spread out on the couch. He nodded absentmindedly. "Yea, yea no touching sure."

Clockwork sighed but an amused smile twitched his lip ever so slightly. He disappeared in a portal of clock hands leaving Danny alone.

After two hours or so Danny finally finished the book he had been reading for the last few days. It was about some of the history that never made it into the history books. He use to go to the library, mostly to get away from his dad, and would stay there as long as he could. And to be kept from being kicked out for loitering he had to at least look like he was reading, surprisingly he took to reading eagerly. He was actually learning about new places and things he would have never known about before. It amazed him all the different places, but what interested him the most was how to get to some of those places. Flying in a plane was something he always wanted to do, maybe even in a spaceship. He had read about astronomy the most and it never stopped shocking him what was really out there.

Danny shut the book with an audible _Snap_. Sighing he set it on the table and stood to stretch. His back popped slightly and he sighed in relief. Deciding to just wonder around he changed to his ghost form and floated out of the main room.

For the next hour and a half he floated from room to room, peaking his head in via intangibly, and found nothing of any real interest.

After another hour he was getting bored again but had some how gotten him self lost.

"Great." He mutters sarcastically, looking at all the identical doors around him.

He took his mask off and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Sighing he put it back on and continued his search for the main room.

Danny passed though the rooms bored, eyes half lidded. He didn't even notice when he went though one door that wasn't like the others.

_Click._

Danny looked up from his bored daze to see him self surrounded by green.

Lots and lots of green.

"Uh?" He asks in confusion, he turned around to try to go back though the door…only to find it locked. Hadn't Clockwork said something about that only happening to the doors to outside?

…He was locked out of the Tower…and was now in the Ghost Zone.

"Oh crud…" What am I going to do now?

* * *

**Such fail, much disappointment, wow. R&R plz. Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
